


Maneras de amar

by PajaritodeAgua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amar otra vez, Hijo pequeño, M/M, Viudez, Yuuri muerto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajaritodeAgua/pseuds/PajaritodeAgua
Summary: Christophe vuelve a San Petersburgo y se encuentra con la trágica noticia de la muerte de Yuuri. En su afán de ayudar a su mejor amigo y a su hijo pequeño comienza a vivir con ellos, pero a medida que el tiempo pasa, viejos sentimientos reviven con fuerza y junto a ellos la ilusión de encontrar una nueva felicidad.Arte de la portada por Trébol_queen.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 4





	Maneras de amar

**Prologue**

Nadie podía decir que Víctor Nikiforov no había tenido suerte en el amor. Aunque tampoco podían decir que fuera enteramente afortunado. 

Su primer amor fue a los 17 años, se enamoró una joven omega italiana de nombre Sara Crispino. Relación que tuvo la fuerte oposición de la familia itálica, quienes ya la habían comprometido con un alfa checo llamado Emil Nekola. La fortuna finalmente les sonrió porque Emil se enamoró del hermano mellizo de Sara. De ese modo, la linda muchacha italiana y el apuesto alfa ruso comenzaron una hermosa, pero corta, historia de amor. Apenas un año después de haberse conocido una extraña enfermedad le arrebató la vida a la frágil omega, dejando a Víctor con el corazón destrozado. Con el pasar de los años, Víctor tuvo nuevas relaciones, pero no entregó su corazón a ninguno de sus amantes. No, hasta que él llegó a su vida.

Pasaron diez largos años para que el corazón de Víctor volviera a latir por amor. Yuuri Katsuki, un tímido omega japonés, se adueñó de su corazón, de su alma y de sus deseos. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron hasta que se casaron. Cuando Víctor ya alcanzaba los 30 años tuvieron a su primer y único hijo; Luka, quien era una réplica en miniatura de Víctor, pero con los ojos castaños de Yuuri. 

Los años pasaban con una dulce lentitud y la pequeña familia que habían construído vivía tranquila y feliz. 

  
  


**Encore**

Cuando Christophe Giacometti puso sus pies nuevamente en San Petersburgo, nunca imaginó lo que tendría que vivir.

La felicidad que le causaba la plaza ganada en uno de los hospitales más importantes de Rusia, junto con la posibilidad de volver a reencontrarse con viejos amigos, le fue brutalmente arrebatada cuando al pisar aquel lugar supo que su primer paciente estaba destinado a la muerte; no había nada que la medicina pudiera hacer y él solo podía aferrarse a la triste certeza de lograr proporcionarle la muerte menos dolorosa posible. Chris, habiendo ejercido la medicina por ya bastantes años, conocía bien lo que era estar en esa situación, pero nunca imaginó lo doloroso que era estarlo con una persona que le era tan querida. A duras penas pudo controlar sus emociones al verlo nuevamente, Yuuri, el reservado y gentil Yuuri, el esposo de su mejor amigo, ese amable y algo atolondrado alfa que fue su compañero durante los años de escuela, ahora estaba agonizante y con los ojos vacíos del brillo que siempre lo caracterizó.

—Chris —murmuró Yuuri, esforzándose por sonreír—, has llegado en el momento preciso.

—Yuuri, no te esfuerces por hablar, no te hará bien.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia. —Desvió la mirada, sabía que ya nada podían hacer por él—. Por favor Chris, no dejes solo a Víctor, cuida de él y de mi hijo. Luka no es tan cálido y amable como su padre, pero es un buen niño.

—Yuuri, yo…  —Chris no sabía qué decir ante las palabras del otro omega, no por lo que le pedía, después de todo Víctor era su amigo y ciertamente estaría ahí para él. Lo que lo hacía dudar era ese extraño brillo de reconocimiento que había en los ojos de Yuuri, como si él supiera aquel secreto que siempre se esforzó por ocultar, por olvidar.

—Por favor, Chris —la súplica se coló en sus débiles palabras.

—No sé qué decir.

—No digas nada, sólo prométeme cuidarás de ellos.

—Yo… lo prometo —dijo finalmente, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

—Gracias. —Yuuri cerró los ojos, estaba exhausto y sin quererlo, tal vez debido a la promesa del médico, se durmió con una nueva expresión de paz adornando su pálido rostro.

***

El funeral de Yuuri fue numeroso, hubo muchas personas queriendo darle su último adiós, Yuuri siempre fue un omega querido y respetado por su comunidad. Con su tenacidad, nobleza y amabilidad supo conquistar el afecto de quienes la rodeaban.

Además de los más allegados, como Yuri, Otabek y Mila, Chris reconocía a gran parte de las personas que estaban presentes, lo que lo hacía mirar a su alrededor constantemente, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Víctor. Ambos se miraron directamente.

Christophe creyó reconocer en los transparentes ojos azules de Víctor un dolor tan grande como el amor que profesaba por Yuuri, sin embargo, también había calma y resignación. Lo necesario para ser el apoyo del niño de 10 años que estaba a su lado: Luka, la viva imagen de su padre alfa pero en el que Yuuri había dejado infinitas huellas que lo recordaban, sobre todo en sus ojos castaños, pero no solo por aquel hermoso color otoñal igual al de su padre omega, también por esa manera decidida y enérgica de mirar que se sobreponía a su timidez cuando realmente quería obtener algo, mirada en la que aún no habían rastros de la serenidad que ahora inundaba el mar profundo que eran los ojos azules de su padre.

Pero ese a esas notorias diferencias, ahora ambas miradas reflejaban la misma tristeza. Era indudable que ambos habían perdido a la persona que más amaban.

Christophe se sintió acongojado, sumada a la tristeza que sentía por la muerte de Yuuri, le pesaba ver a Víctor y Luka expresando de manera silenciosa tanto dolor.

Sin lugar a dudas cumpliría la promesa hecha a Yuuri. Cuidaría de su amigo más querido, así como de su hijo; lo haría por ellos, pero también por el cariño sincero que siempre sintió por Yuuri.

***

—Por favor coman, les aseguro que me quedó delicioso —dijo el suizo mirando suplicante a Víctor y a su hijo.

—Estoy seguro de eso, Chris —respondió Víctor esbozando una sonrisa que no era falsa, pero distaba mucho de ser honesta.

—No quiero comer —dijo Luka—. Padre, por favor, sólo quiero dormir —pidió el chico mirando al alfa de ojos zarcos. 

—Esta bien, te acompañaré a tu habitación —respondió él.

Ambos se retiraron y dejaron a Chris en la cocina. El omega retiró los platos y guardó la comida sobrante. Si bien había insistido en que comieran un poco, sabía perfectamente que su inapetencia era lo natural, la verdad es que ni siquiera él tenía apetito.

Cuando terminó de limpiar todo se sentó con aire ausente a esperar a Víctor, alrededor de 30 minutos después el alfa de cabello color plata se sentó frente a él.

—¿Cómo está Luka? —preguntó el médico alzando la mirada.

—Al menos logró dormirse —respondió Víctor exhalando pesadamente—. No será fácil para él sobreponerse —reflexionó moviendo su cabeza con obvia preocupación.

—Para ti tampoco —dijo Christophe mirándolo con afecto.

—Pero yo tengo que cuidar de él —contestó. No podía permitirse caer, aunque su corazón estuviera destrozado, debía estar de pie por su hijo.

—Déjame ayudarte, tú y Yuuri siempre han sido mis más preciados amigos y es lo que ahora más quiero hacer. Permíteme estar a tu lado, por favor —pidió mientras el afecto se colaba entretejiéndose en sus palabras.

—Muchas gracias, Chris —respondió Víctor tomándolo de las manos—. Tú también siempre has sido un amigo muy importante para nosotros.

El omega bajó la mirada ante el sorpresivo rubor que sintió calentar sus mejillas. Intentó no darle importancia y separó sus manos de las del alfa mientras se ponía de pie.

—Ya que no has comido nada, al menos permíteme prepararte un té —sugirió.

—Esta bien, la noche es larga y dudo que pueda conciliar el sueño. Agradecería que me acompañaras para poder charlar un rato y dejar de pensar en mi nueva soledad.

Christophe asintió con una sonrisa taciturna.

Ambos pasaron la noche bebiendo té y charlando, rememorando historias antiguas y anécdotas divertidas. Yuuri ocupó un lugar especial en todas esas remembranzas. Víctor hablaba de él con nostalgia, pero sonreía al recordar el sonido claro de su risa y su alma dulce.

Con el correr de la noche, con el pasar de los recuerdos y el florecimiento de memorias antiguas, Christophe fue descubriendo que los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por Víctor seguían grabados en su alma y su corazón. Él se había convencido a sí mismo de que lo había olvidado y se volcó totalmente a la medicina convirtiéndola en la fuente y objeto de toda su pasión. Nunca más se permitió pensar de manera romántica en Víctor, sin embargo, ninguna otra persona logró entrar en su corazón o pensamientos.

Ahora quedaba claro el porqué.

Ahora que sabía que haría cualquier cosa por devolverle la felicidad al gentil alfa que sonreía con tristeza al recordar a su, ahora, perdido Yuuri.

  
  


**Taboo**

  
  


Habían pasado 6 meses desde la muerte de Yuuri, y Christophe se había instalado con naturalidad en la casa de Víctor. Su primera intención había sido la de ayudar al alfa; facilitarle un poco las cosas preocupándose de las necesidades de su hijo y aportando económicamente ahora que el afamado maestro de ballet no podría hacerlo más. Sin embargo, poco a poco esta primera intención fue mudando al simple hecho de querer vivir con él.

Christophe quería verlo cada día.

Quería simplemente que él fuera la primera persona que sus ojos veían después de levantarse. Quería cruzar su mirada verde limón con los ojos color cielo de Víctor cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Quería probar su comida y cocinar para él. Quería charlar con Víctor durante horas aunque solo fuera sobre recuerdos en los que estaba él: Yuuri.

Tan sólo quería verlo sonreír.

Había en Christophe un sentimiento de culpabilidad constante que no lo dejaba en paz. Un sentimiento que le impedía comportarse como en sus años de adolescencia lo hacía e intentar seducir descaradamente a Víctor. Sin embargo, los sueños en los que se veía a sí mismo siendo feliz junto al alfa de cabellera plateada se hacían cada vez más seguidos haciendo que esa culpabilidad creciera: ¿Acaso era correcto que la muerte de Yuuri se volviera su propia felicidad? Eso era algo que se negaba a aceptar.

Sin embargo, por las noches no podía evitar ser dominado por sus deseos.

Cuando la casa estaba en silencio y ya no podía escucharse la voz de Víctor ni los juegos de Luka, Christophe solo podía oír los deseos de su propio cuerpo, cerraba los ojos imaginando el tacto de las manos de Víctor sobre él. Y se preguntaba, mientras recreaba con sus propias manos las fantasías en las que Víctor era quien lo acariciaba, cuánto tiempo más podría soportar lo que se estaba volviendo una tortura.

Habían momentos en los que incluso pensaba en marcharse, encerrar nuevamente sus sentimientos en lo profundo de su corazón y pretender olvidarse de ellos, sin embargo, solo imaginarse nuevamente lejos de Víctor se había vuelto insoportablemente doloroso. Era preferible vivir con la culpa, dejarse consumir por fantasías y conformarse con la mirada cálida que el ex-patinador le ofrecía.

Y después de alcanzar el solitario clímax las lágrimas bañaban su rostro hasta que el cansancio lo sumergía en otros sueños.

***

Víctor se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando Christophe entró a la cocina.

—Buenos días, Vitya —dijo sentándose en el que se había convertido en su lugar alrededor de la mesa.

—Buenos días, Chris —respondió Víctor mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el omega bajó la vista, la noche anterior había llorado más que de costumbre y no quería que él lo notara. Sin embargo, por muy despistado que pudiera ser el alfa, definitivamente no era estúpido y sabía perfectamente que bajo el maquillaje que tan cuidadosamente Christophe había puesto sobre su rostro se ocultaban las huellas de su sufrimiento.

Víctor siempre había sido más inteligente y observador de lo que aparentaba. Había aprendido a leer a las demás personas y pocas cosas se le podían ocultar, por lo que se hacía una idea bastante clara de lo que ocurría con el omega. Tenía que admitir que esta vez no le fue fácil verlo, había naufragado en el dolor de la pérdida y no había visto el daño que involuntariamente le causaba a Christophe al permitirse apoyarse en él.

—Christophe —dijo Víctor sentándose frente a él—, yo...

—Buenos días —la voz de Luka entrando a la cocina interrumpió las palabras del alfa.

—Buenos días, hijo —respondió Víctor poniéndose de pie para ahora servir el desayuno de Luka.

—Chris ¿puedo acompañarte al hospital? —preguntó el niño.

—Esta bien, pero sólo si te comes todo que preparó tu padre —respondió el médico sonriendo.

Luka y Chris se llevaban bien. Él había empezado a llevarlo a su consulta en el hospital para evitar que se quedara solo en casa cuando Víctor no estaba. Al principio el niño iba porque no tenía opción, sin embargo, sentado en una esquina de la consulta de Chris, pretendiendo encontrarse distraído en sus propios juegos, comenzó a admirarlo y a interesarse por lo que hacía. Le gustaba observarlo trabajar con cuidado y preocupación.

***

La noche había caído y Christophe nuevamente estaba solo en su habitación. Era bastante tarde y pese al cansancio de la jornada él no lograba descansar; cuando cerraba sus ojos la imagen de Víctor acercándose a él lo sobrecogía. Nuevamente los deseos prohibidos se apoderaron de su alma y afiebraron su cuerpo que deseaba ser tocado por las manos de Víctor. Nuevamente tuvo que conformarse con sus suaves manos, las que ya sabían de memoria el camino a su placer.

Pequeños gemidos escaparon de sus labios cuando la ensoñación lo llevó a sentir el aliento de Víctor rozando su cuello.

—Chris.

Quedó paralizado cuando la voz del alfa llegó a él tras la puerta que lo protegía de ser visto.

—Chris, ¿estás bien?

Tapó su boca. Seguramente lo había oído.

—Estoy bien —respondió tras unos minutos—, solo estaba... soñando —dijo para justificar los ruidos que su amigo pudo haber oído.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, Christophe sintió un movimiento y pensó que al fin Víctor se iría a su habitación, no obstante, la puerta comenzó a abrirse sin previo aviso.

—Ya te dije que estaba soñando, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto, vete a dormir —soltó rápidamente, nervioso. Sus cobijas lo cubrían y la oscuridad lo protegía, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que el alfa se daría cuenta del aroma que lo rodeaba, ese aroma que delataba aquello que había estado haciendo.

—Lo siento, Chris —dijo Víctor de pie en la entrada. Cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó—. Solo quería preguntarte si yo estaba en ese sueño que tenías.

Christophe no supo qué responder al verlo acercarse hacia su cama.

—Porque tengo el presentimiento de que me encontraba en el —murmuró inclinándose junto al omega.

—Y si te lo confirmara, ¿qué harías? —preguntó Christophe intentando enfocar su mirada en los ojos del alfa, estaba tan cerca que lograba verlos brillar.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —preguntó sonriendo—. Te advierto que no soy del tipo que da rodeos ni me cuestiono inútilmente mis deseos.

—Estabas en mi sueño —confesó Christophe en un susurro insinuante—, siempre lo has estado.

Víctor quitó las mantas que cubrían a Christophe y se encontró con su cuerpo semidesnudo, la camisa del pijama abierta y mal acomodada dejaba ver sus pezones. Sus largas y delgadas piernas estaban desnudas. Era un hermoso omega, siempre lo había sido y los años nunca ensombrecieron esa belleza.

Christophe pasó saliva, nervioso al sentirse observado, cubrió su rostro con su brazo, avergonzado. Se sintió como un adolescente a punto de ser desflorado. Y es que aunque no fuera virgen, era la primera vez que estaba completamente enamorado del hombre junto a él.

Christophe al fin disfrutó de las manos de Víctor recorriendo su piel, sus manos eran grandes y frías, fuertes y consideradas, vigorosas y curtidas. Eran las manos que Chris siempre había ansiado y sus caricias eran mucho mejores que en cualquier sueño o fantasía que hubiese podido tener.

Víctor le quitó por completo el pijama y lo ayudó a desvestirlo también. Los dedos delicados de Christophe se posaron en el pecho de Víctor mientras él se acomodaba sobre el omega, entre caricias y besos, ternura y pasión, gemidos ahogados y olor a sexo, Víctor comenzó a penetrarlo.

Christophe alcanzó el clímax y su intensidad le confirmó que todo eso ya no era parte de un sueño, que había alcanzado con sus manos la felicidad que tanto había ansiado en los brazos del único hombre que había amado. Víctor había sido suyo, y él ya le pertenecía por completo.

***

Christophe no lo podía creer, había despertado en los brazos de Víctor, aunque la verdad es que había podido dormir muy poco — _ tengo mucha energía _ — le había susurrado Víctor después de su primer orgasmo y él no quiso quedarse atrás. Rio por lo bajo ante el recuerdo y Víctor abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días, Chris —dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Buenos días —respondió él con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Víctor lo miró mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno, Luka despertará pronto —dijo después de unos minutos. Besó la frente del omega y se levantó. Después de colocarse su propio pijama salió de la habitación.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Víctor se comportó con naturalidad y Luka comió bastante porque Yuri le daría clases de patinaje y él necesitaba mucha energía ya que Plisetsky era un instructor exigente.

***

Los días transcurrieron apaciblemente en casa de Víctor. Alfa y omega se convirtieron en amantes y cada noche el ruso iba al cuarto del suizo, sin embargo, no hablaron a nadie sobre su relación.

Dos semanas después de su primer encuentro nocturno cenaban en compañía de Mila y Otabek, la pareja beta se había casado dos años antes y estaban celebrando la noticia del primer embarazo de Mila. Christophe la observaba, se veía más hermosa y feliz que de costumbre, el embarazo realmente le sentaba bien.

Chris pensó en sí mismo, si se daba prisa tal vez podía tener uno o dos hijos. Miró a Víctor y se preguntó si él querría tener más hijos, hijos con él. Le ilusionaba la idea, aunque pensar en ello provocó que la ambivalencia que antes sentía por sus sentimientos hacia Víctor regresara. Desde que el alfa había aparecido en su cuarto para hacerle el amor había estado inmerso en una felicidad constante y abrumadora, pero ahora que miraba la felicidad de sus amigos y soñaba con sus propios hijos, no pudo evitar recordar a Yuuri embarazado de Luka y nuevamente la sombra de culpabilidad cayó sobre sus hombros.

Durante el resto de la cena estuvo muy callado.

Cuando Luka se durmió y los invitados se marcharon, Víctor fue, como cada noche, al cuarto de Christophe, se acostó junto a él y el omega lo abrazó, estaba llorando. Víctor lo acomodó sobre su pecho y acarició con suavidad su cabello.

—No pude evitar recordar cuando Yuuri estaba embarazado de Luka —dijo con voz ahogada—. Me siento horrible, no quiero construir mi felicidad sobre su muerte.

—Christophe —la voz de Víctor sonaba tranquila—, ¿realmente crees que Yuuri pensaría algo así? Él no era una persona mezquina.

Víctor secó las lágrimas de Christophe con cuidado.

—Él nos daría su aprobación, estoy seguro. Era muy generoso y lo sabes —dijo Víctor para después besar la frente del omega.

—¿Tengo derecho a ser feliz? ¿Aún tengo derecho a amarte? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente. Víctor sonrió.

— Mereces ser feliz —acarició su rostro— y por favor sigue amándome. Yo quiero cuidar de ti, Chris. —Besó sus labios tiernamente y luego lo abrazó protector, haciéndole sentir toda su calidez. Christophe sonrió ya más tranquilo y se durmió amándolo, tal vez un poco más.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, Víctor no estaba a su lado por lo que se acomodó el pijama y salió a buscarlo. Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, sonrió al verlo y se acercó abrazándolo por la espalda. Víctor sonrió.

—Te veías tan bien durmiendo que no quise despertarte —dijo sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Me debes algo —la voz de Chris sonó juguetona. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Víctor girándose para quedar frente a frente.

—Mi beso de buenos días —respondió besándolo dulcemente en los labios.

Al separarse Víctor abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que Christophe volteó rápidamente, Luka estaba ahí. Los miraba con los ojos colmados de lágrimas.

—¡Los odio! —gritó dándose la vuelta.

—¡Luka! —exclamó Christophe aterrado, intentando ir tras él. No obstante, Víctor lo detuvo.

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo simplemente antes de salir tras su hijo.

  
  


**Liberté**

  
  


Luka se encontraba sentado en la orilla del río Nevá, abrazaba sus piernas mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia. Su melena plateada cubría su rostro y tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que poco a poco derramaba aún en contra de su propia voluntad. Sus sentimientos eran confusos, una mezcla extraña de rabia y tristeza se superponía al amor que sentía por su padre y al afecto que había empezado a sentir por el médico, por quien se sentía traicionado. Sin embargo, el enojo que sentía hacia su padre era mayor – _ ¿Cómo pudo reemplazar a papá? _ – se preguntaba – _ ¿Por qué lo olvidó tan fácilmente? _ – no lograba entenderlo.

Víctor observó a su hijo y se acercó con sigilo, se sentó junto a él sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta hasta que le habló.

—A Yuuri le gustaba este lugar.

Luka alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Víctor miraba hacia el frente esbozando una sonrisa, recordando.

—¡Quiero que te vayas!— gritó Luka.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar solo a mi hijo cuando no se siente bien —respondió Víctor mirándolo cálidamente a los ojos.

—Es tu culpa que me sienta así —contestó Luka desviando la mirada.

—Con mayor razón, tenemos que hablar —dijo Víctor mirando nuevamente hacia adelante.

—No hablaré contigo hasta que él se vaya —su tono de voz era inflexible. Se puso de pie y caminó por la orilla del río.

—¿Realmente quieres que se vaya? —preguntó Víctor mientras lo seguía.

—¡Lárgate! —grito Luka limpiándose la cara, negándose a mostrar debilidad—, ¡te odio! —Se giró para mirarlo por primera vez directamente a los ojos —. ¡Ojalá te hubieras muerto tú y no él!

—Tienes razón —contestó Víctor sin alejar sus ojos azules de los de su hijo—, y yo hubiera dado mi vida con gusto si eso le hubiese permitido a Yuuri seguir con vida. —Víctor se inclinó y tomó a su hijo de los brazos—. Pero soy yo el que ahora está aquí y soy tu padre, al menos merezco que escuches lo que tengo que decir —dijo con seriedad.

—Sólo si prometes que ese omega se irá.

—Esta bien, Luka, tú eres lo más importante que tengo y no haré nada que te lastime, si te hace daño que empiece una relación con Chris me alejaré de él. Estoy seguro que él tampoco quiere herirte y estará de acuerdo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Luka descolocado por las palabras de su padre, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Sí, eres mi único hijo y no quiero que estés triste por mi culpa. Por eso quiero que hablemos y me cuentes como te sientes, pero también quisiera que escuches como me siento yo —Víctor miraba los ojos castaños de Luka con serenidad y calidez.

Luka miraba también los ojos de su padre, eran tan calmos, y sus manos sosteniéndolo por sus brazos tan gentiles y cálidas que lograron contener el ánimo de Luka.

—Está bien —dijo el niño bajando la cabeza.

Víctor sonrió y acarició el cabello de su hijo, el niño dejó de intentar reprimir sus lágrimas, lloró abiertamente ante la suavidad de la caricia de su padre.

—No quiero que ese omega reemplace a papá —suplicó el pequeño entre sollozos.

—Creo que decir eso es injusto para los dos —respondió Víctor limpiando el rostro húmedo de su hijo—. Yuuri es irreemplazable y Christophe es capaz de crear su propio lugar. —Víctor sonrió a su hijo—. También aquí —dijo Víctor tocando el pecho del niño— Chris ha estado ganándose su espacio ¿no es verdad? Y eso no significa que Yuuri pierda el suyo, ¿o acaso tus sentimientos son tan débiles? —El niño negó con la cabeza.

—¿No has olvidado a papá? —preguntó alzando la vista.

—Nunca lo olvidaré —respondió Víctor con la honestidad cristalizandose en sus ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos largos momentos hasta que Víctor retomó la palabra.

—¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Moscú y visitamos la tumba de Sara?

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo —advirtió Luka.

—Lo sé —contestó Víctor.

Volvieron a guardar silencio hasta que Víctor se animó nuevamente a continuar.

—Sara fue una persona muy importante para mí, por lo que lógicamente influyó en mi manera de ser y de entender el mundo, seguramente el hombre del que se enamoró tu madre no existiría sin la experiencia que viví con ella. Por eso Sara siempre será una persona importante para mí y conocer a Yuuri no significó que esa importancia disminuyera o que mis sentimientos hacia ella se modificaran. Sin embargo, Yuuri también me cambió; logró hacerme pensar que merecía ser feliz nuevamente. Yuuri es la persona que me dio luz, alegría y a ti, nadie cambiará eso, pero a su vez, nada cambiará el hecho de que ahora está muerto.

Víctor cerró los ojos y su rostro se vio ensombrecido por el dolor, Luka se apoyó en él y Víctor lo abrazó, estuvieron así por un largo rato, reconfortandose mutuamente.

—Luka —habló nuevamente Víctor rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo con seriedad—, Christophe es una persona que me entiende muy bien, hemos tenido una amistad muy estrecha por largos años. Este entendimiento mutuo y amistad ha hecho que siempre hayamos tenido sentimientos especiales el uno por el otro —Víctor sonrió a su hijo—. No como el amor que experimenté con Yuuri, pero sí un profundo afecto, respeto y admiración. Es por eso que ahora yo quiero aceptar su compañía. El afecto de Christophe es un bálsamo para mí y deseo compensar eso haciéndolo feliz.

Luka cruzó los brazos y desvió la vista.

—Pero lo que te he dicho es cierto, hijo, eres lo más importante para mí y no quiero herirte. Sé que es difícil para ti verme con otro omega.

—Me conformaré con no verlos —dijo Luka—, tampoco quiero que él llore por tu culpa —Luka le dio la espalda a su padre alejándose de él—. No se besen en la cocina ¿está bien? Ni cuando yo esté cerca.

Víctor se puso de pie y se acercó nuevamente a su hijo.

—Muchas gracias, Luka.

El niño lo miró y sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer.

—No te odio, papá —una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Luka sintiendo culpabilidad por las palabras dichas a su padre.

—Lo sé —respondió Víctor acariciando el cabello de su hijo, de ese tono plateado tan similar al suyo, Luka lo miró:

—Lo extraño.

—Yo también lo extraño mucho —los ojos de Víctor también se tornaron brillantes por la humedad de sus propias lágrimas que se le dificultaba contener.

Luka se abrazó a su padre y estuvieron así por un largo y silencioso momento.

***

Christophe estaba nervioso, daba vueltas por toda la casa mientras se arrepentía de no haber salido tras Víctor cuando salió en busca de Luka. Sentía que la angustia lo mataría:  _ ¿Qué estarían conversando? ¿Luka realmente lo odiaría? _ — El omega no podía dejar de darle vueltas a estas preguntas. Tal vez su felicidad no fue más que un sueño del cual era hora de despertar.

Se sentó en el porche que conectaba la casa con el patio y sus ojos se enrojecieron mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su visión. Ahora que había conocido la calidez del cuerpo de Víctor y su pasión siempre gentil y vigorosa dejarlo sería aún más doloroso, seguramente jamás podría volver a encerrar sus sentimientos como hizo anteriormente y no le quedaría más alternativa que aprender a vivir con el constante sentimiento de pérdida.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, intentando contener su dolor e incertidumbre. Se quedó así, sollozando bajito, no supo por cuánto tiempo, tal vez mucho, tal vez menos de lo que pensaba. Incapaz de ponerse de pie o intentar pensar en cualquier otra cosa, física y emocionalmente inmóvil.

En ese estado se encontraba cuando el ruido de Víctor y Luka regresando lo hizo reaccionar, se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta de entrada, encontrándose con los dos, inclinó la cabeza al no saber qué decir.

—El desayuno que hizo mi padre debe estar frío —dijo Luka sin mirarlo directamente.

Chris miró al pequeño sorprendido. Luka caminó hacia él y lo tomó de la mano.

—Tendremos que calentarlo —dijo caminando, haciendo que Christophe lo siguiera.

El suizo sonrió mientras caminaba con el niño, miró de reojo a Víctor que los seguía despacio y pensó que tal vez era cierto que él también podía alcanzar una verdadera y duradera felicidad.

***

Era ya de noche y Víctor contemplaba el oscuro cielo desde el jardín de su casa. Christophe se acercó y lo tomó del brazo.

—Tienes que contarme lo que le dijiste a Luka.

—En realidad no le dije mucho, lo que pasa es que él es un niño maravilloso.

—Bueno, siendo hijo tuyo y de Yuuri es imposible que no lo sea —sonrió Chris.

—Pero recuerda que no debemos besarnos en la cocina —rio Víctor.

—Créeme que no lo olvidaré —respondió Christophe seriamente, pero para después reír con Víctor.

Víctor abrazó a Christophe por la espalda y dejó descansar su cabeza en el cuenco de su cuello. Chris acarició las manos de Víctor que reposaban en su abdomen y alzó la vista al cielo, agradecido de ese momento y disfrutando de la calma que esa serena felicidad le entregaba.

Y así comenzó a escribirse una nueva historia de amor, un amor tranquilo, basado en el entendimiento mutuo, el respeto y la compañía. Un amor que con el paso del tiempo se hizo visible y dio como fruto el nacimiento de una preciosa niña nombrada Iris, de ojos azul cielo y cabello rubio, los rasgos de Christophe predominaban en ella pero su carácter fue desde siempre como el de su padre alfa.

Víctor y Christophe fueron felices juntos. Vieron como Luka se convertía poco a poco en un alfa fuerte y justo, cada vez más parecido a Víctor en apariencia pero con el temperamento de Yuuri a flor de piel. Lo vieron amar la medicina, siempre idealista y soñador, protector con su hermana que lentamente se convertía en una hermosa omega, valiente e inteligente, poseedora de la jovialidad de Christophe y el encanto de Víctor; dulce en el trato diario pero enérgica cuando la situación lo requería.

Víctor y Christophe fueron felices juntos, ninguno olvidó su historia ni las cosas que vivieron antes de decidir ser compañeros, pero la historia que construyeron juntos fue la que tuvo el final feliz, con ambos envejeciendo tomados de la mano y acompañándose cada día, por el resto de sus días.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por su lectura!


End file.
